In the field of general aviation, pilots must regularly maintain flight log books which record departure and arrival locations and flying time for their flights. Such flight log books serve as evidence of a pilot's experience level and are necessary to obtain and maintain different certification levels.
In the past, flight log books were physically maintained as paper logs. For the general aviation enthusiast, this meant added amount of time and paperwork in connection with every flight made. This approach to flight log books further relies on the pilot's memory and diligence for completeness.
In recent years, many personal computer (PC) software products have been developed which are intended as a replacement for the paper logbook. Unfortunately, however, all of these software products require manual entry of flight records.